Tessai Tsukabishi
is a tall, muscular man working for Kisuke Urahara in his shop. In reality, just like his current boss, he is a Shinigami, who was once the Captain of the Kidō Corps. Like his good friend, Urahara, he was forced into exile, and currently hides in an untraceable gigai while helping out at Urahara Shop. Appearance Tessai is a large, muscular dark-skinned man wearing square-shaped glasses and with an enormous handle-bar mustache. He is always seen in a white shirt with a blue apron, although during his time in soul society he wore an ornate dark robe over standard shinigami garb. His hair was also styled in the form of little horns on his head. Personality Tessai is a quiet, stern, level-headed man who often acts as a source of discipline to Jinta's childish behavior, though he has his own sentimental side. He is quite loyal to Urahara and takes meticulous care of the shop, actually bursting into joyful tears if anyone compliments his work. Conversely, when Soifon snubs it, his instant reaction is extreme irritation. He is known to buy TV-displayed medicines, which do not always work or have unpleasant side affects, much to Urahara's chagrin. He is also among the few who find Orihime's strange food ideas tasty, the other being Rangiku Matsumoto. History ]] At an undefined point before he became a captain, Tessai lived at Yoruichi's mansion along with his future employer, Urahara. In the past, Tessai was once the leader of the Kidō Corps in Soul Society over a 100 years ago before he went into exile. The reason of his exile to the Human World is he was being bought up on charges by the Central 46 Chambers for using forbidden Kido spells, which he was using to help save the captains and lieutenants who were suffering from various stages of hollowfication due to the manipulations of Aizen. Currently he works as Urahara's personal assistant in both business and other duties. He has apparently held a position among the Shinigami for quite some time, at least 200 years, since he informed Rukia Kuchiki that the word "Quincy" "brings back memories" from that long ago. Synopsis He was first seen as an employee at Urahara shop, but later appears performing a high level of kidō, when Ichigo was training at Urahara shop, he performs the binding spell 99 part 1 and 2 (the highest level of kidō shown so far in Bleach), forcing Ichigo to fight his inner hollow and get the needed power to rescue Rukia, or die in the process. He often appears helping Urahara with some tasks, and even fighting hollows with his bare hands. Powers and Abilities Kidō Master: As the former captain of Soul Society's Kidō Corps, Tessai is extremely skilled in this regard, as he has demonstrated the ability to use a level 99 binding spell as well as a level 88 destructive spell without incantation. Enhanced Strength: He is also shown to have great physical strength, made apparent by his ability to smash a hollow's head to pieces with a single, open-palmed thrust. Zanpakutō He has not been shown to carry a zanpakutō, but he did carry a shakujō during his time in Soul Society. It is possible that his zanpakutō is sealed within that in much the same way as the ones of Kisuke Urahara or General Yamamoto. It is also possible that the shakujō is the Shikai of his zanpakutō. *'Shikai': Not Yet Revealed *'Bankai': Not Yet Revealed Navigation Tessai Tsukabishi Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami captains